1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to method and means of fastening and more specifically to a method and means of interconnecting the two components of an automotive pedal rod.
2. The Prior Art
In my prior application I disclosed a method of forming threads without rotation and interconnecting parts wherein the threaded portions were located on the outside surfaces. Reference is made to that application Ser. No. 07/712,554 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,818 filed Jun. 10, 1991 and the prior art cited therein for the establishment of the state of the prior art.